Trish or Melina
by acutebrunnet
Summary: jeff is cought between trish and melina. who will he choose?


What is exactly going on here jeff are you with melina or candice I don't know man I like candice but I'm feeling a lot closer with melina I mean everytime I see her I want to get her and hug her and not let go

Hey guys I'm back again and righting new stories and I hope yall like it and I'm begging you please review so that I'll be happy Oh and in my story lita's did not cheat on matt. So u lita/edge lovers this is not the story for yall SORRY.

Some of this is true and some is not .

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my plot **

Jeff Hardy took on the Big Show shortly after. Just as the match began, Trish Stratus pranced down to ringside, seemingly to cheer on Jeff. Jeff tried to hit Big Show with a hurricanrana off the top rope, but Show caught him and slammed him face first into the mat to score the win. A dazed Jeff Hardy was helped to his feet by the gorgeous Trish, who planted a kiss on Jeff's lips!

"I'm sorry jeff ,I hope your not mad because I was kissing you here on RAW were billions of people are watching "trish was saying

"Trish im not mad I'm just surprised."

Lita and matt Hardy then approached trish and jeff.

I understood why Trish and I have to team up for invasion, but I still have personal issues with Trish and know you TRISH goes on kissing you jeff." Lita was telling trish.

"What is exactly going on here jeff are you with melina or Trish ."Said my brother matt.

"Uh jeff I have to go."

"Oh ok bye trish". I told her.

"So ..melina or trish".

"What are you talking about matt?"

"ARE YOU WITH TRISH OR MELINA" yelled lita.

"Lita it's not your bussnisse."I told her.

"It is when it's dealing with my best friend. You cannot do this to melina jeff she is starting to care for you a lot more than just friends."With that she left.

"See jeff know you go and make lita mad …mad ...So Jeff are you with melina or trish I've repeated this question about a million times but I have to know."

"I don't know man I like Trish but I'm feeling a lot closer with melina I mean every time I see mel I want to get her and hug her and not let go .""That day I saw her with that stupid nitro I wanted to knock him out just because HE was kissing her matt what's wrong with me." I heard matt laugh a little .

"What's so funny matt?"

"Nothing it's just that you haven't realize that melina's right behind you."

I slowly turned around and matt was right melina was behind me .

You could see that melina was upset.

" Ummmm jeff can we talk."

"Sure see you later matt."

"Bye matt." Melina said.

" Bye jeff bye melina."

"Ummm so what do you want to talk about?"

"Oh this should be intresting jerry said to the audience ."I had just realized that the whole world was watching.

"Well I wanted to tell you something but somewhere else ."

" Ok lets go to the guys locker room ? "

"sure ."We got there and Randy was there, melinas brother.

" Hey randy." I heard melina say .

"hey mina umm after the show mom said to call her so she can tell you something ." "Something about what?"

" I don't know sorry mel." and with that he left .

"I wonder …… ok jeff I wanted to tell you is there something going on between you and trish ?"

"To be honest I don't know. But mel.."

"… yeah"

" is there something going on between us?" I saw melina bit her lips .

"I don't know is there something going on jeff." she moved a little closer and was so close to my lips I swear we are close to kissing………………….. until

Damn I was thinking stupid trish she ruined the moment .

"Oh hey melina I think batista was looking for you he said he might need a warm up."

"For the last time trish I'm not with batista beth is with him and hello everyone knows it. you honestly think that you are barging in here talking shit about me ." You probably haven't noticed its all about me so be jealous." And all of a sudden melina kissed me . Trish scoff and then left . while we were still kissing and man it felt good to be kissing her .We stayed like that for at least a moment when somebody came in and we hadn't noticed until we both heard a cough it was the animal and the glamazon .

" Hey melina are you ready… you said you were going to give me a ride right ?

"oh I forgot about that is the show over already are you going to come next week beth?"

" No I don't think so are you?"

" no want to go to my moms' house right know."

" yeah why not its been a long time since I've seen your mom ."

"So jeff what are you doing this week?" The animal said.

" I don't know probably spent it here or go to my house , what about you batista ?"

"Oh I'm hanging with jeff at his house."

" Oh and batista you couldn't tell me ."

"I got a question jeff who else is hanging out at your house?"beth told me.

" well him and cena and matt."

"Alright ill be with you in a second I just have to say by to my sweaty pie Dave."

"Bye sweetie" dave said and they kissed.

"Bye jeff ."

" Bye beth ."

"Bye Melina." I heard batista say.

"bye ."

"Bye jeff."

"Bye Melina." I told her .As we were all finishing our goodbyes I cached a glimpse of melina.


End file.
